


The Demon and the Warrior

by bravewarriorofthesea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Nakamaship, Whole Cake Island Arc, other strawhats mentioned, platonic relationship between the boys, protect sanji 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewarriorofthesea/pseuds/bravewarriorofthesea
Summary: On a quiet evening three days after they set sail from Zou, Usopp and Zoro finally talk.





	

Since they had been left on Zou Usopp had barely left Zoro’s side, which was perhaps an unusual sight but hardly unexpected for any of the remaining Strawhat crew.

They had spent one more day after Luffy waved them off on the island of the Minks. Usopp had spent it by Robin’s side going around and helping record information with her and listening to her talk to the citizens while he documented the plant life on the strange walking island. Documented was perhaps too strong of a word, but he now had a sketchbook of nervous doodling hidden in his already full bag beside his slingshot.

But as soon as they were back at sea he had gravitated towards the swordsman.

They had collected on the outskirts of the country to say goodbye for hopefully not the last time, before taking board of Law’s ship. Bepo had wasted no time setting their course for the Wano kingdom and it was in that moment, as they were submerged in the waters of the new world, that the worry had really started to set in.

The Strawhats had been gracefully granted a room of their own, Robin having turned down the offer to share with the few female members of the Heart pirates, choosing to sleep beside her family instead. It was a tight squeeze even though there was only four of them. They were much closer quarters then the Sunny and it kind of reminded him of Merry, although it was Franky who now took up most of the space working on inventions to try and put them all at an advantage, and there was no sound of Luffy laughing or Nami berating him.

Franky was so hard at his work that he hadn’t been his usual joking self which made Usopp feel all the more uneasy. He’d even overheard him muttering about how they still needed help while he was working away at something far too complex for Usopp to understand, which was saying something considering how his imagination normally caught up easily with the older mans.

While the muttering felt out of place coming from Franky what he was saying made a lot of sense. After all, they had been away for two years training and the level that Doflamingo had been at, the level of a warlord, still took everything they had and a large amount of allies to beat. If they would be facing Kaido then Usopp had no idea how they were going to cope.

As always Robin was spending a lot of time reading. She was steadily making her way through the books Law’s crewmates had dotted around the submarine. When she wasn’t reading she was taking different crew mates aside, ask them questions about their lives and writing down accounts of any events she deemed important. She was being even quieter than usual, and more morbid, although she still sat next to Usopp at dinner and ruffled his hair when she felt like it.

With his two oldest nakama so focussed Usopp was at a loss of what to do. He wanted Luffy and Chopper with all his soul, he craved the loud and the laughter and nonsensical fun of hanging out with them. He wanted fishing on the top deck, feeling the wind in his hair and running around chasing after Sanji’s food.

And surely that was the whole problem.

Sanji was gone and although Usopp had undying faith in Luffy, he couldn’t help but worry.

Usopp missed him. It had been less than a week, but he was so worried about their beloved cook. Sanji had gone and Usopp was scared. He was a natural worrier, he could do it in his sleep, but when it came to the crew his worry shot up tenfold. Just the thought that on Dress Rosa for the briefest moment he had lost all memory of Robin shook him to the core. He kept running his mind over the memories of her, the fond smile when he had questioned her as she joined the crew, the look in her eyes on the Puffing Tom. Everything they had been through and every moment, he thought over them all.

And with them he thought of Sanji.

A terrible, awful part of him couldn’t pinpoint the last moment that they had spoken to one another. The last real face to face conversation they had had before they had parted ways on Dress Rosa and he had gone. It haunted him that the last thing he may have said would have been nothing significant.

So Usopp did what he always did when he felt that true, deep fear tingling in his bones.

He clung to Zoro.

And surprisingly Zoro let him.

He didn’t chase Usopp off when he was bothering him with questions about his swords or telling long elaborated stories of what had happened in the two years they had been parted. He sat quietly and listened, humming at the right moments and asking short, but appropriate questions.

“You’re not lying.”

The words came out of Zoro’s mouth as Usopp was half way through his story of how he had run into the nest of a giant ant family and had had to use sticks to fend them off, using them as swords and mimicking his friend to give himself confidence. It had been early on in those two years, he thought he may have died, as his slingshot was with Heracles and he was surrounded and alone. Although he told the story with the same joyous humour of a professional story teller, hoping that Zoro didn’t realise just how terrified he had been. There were so many things on that island which could have killed him. But he had channelled his friends courage and tackled every challenge.

“Is that a question? Because I can assure you dear Zoro that the great-“

“It’s a statement.” Zoro interrupted him, looking him dead in the eye. Zoro’s intimidation was something that had initially put Usopp on edge, but now it soothed him. Zoro was his friend. Zoro knew he wasn’t lying.

“Thanks.” He spoke unusually quietly, sending him a small smile.

“You had a tough two years, huh?”

He shrugged, taking his hair out of the bun it had been up in for training just for something to do with his hands.

“I guess, just as tough as anyone elses though. It had to be tough for me, I was so weak, now I’m a little stronger I reckon.”

“No longer part of the weakling trio?”

Usopp’s head shot up, eyes wide with pride at the compliment from his friend before he saw the teasing glint in Zoro’s eye. He let out an offended noise, jumping to his feet and curling his hands into fists.

“Could take you on demon of the east blue.”

Zoro openly laughed at that, and Usopp was startled for a moment. Zoro rarely laughed at his jokes, fond smiles or eye rolls were about it unless he was reprimanding him like some irritated older brother. But Zoro was laughing and he had to admit that it made some of the worry balled up in his chest melt away.

“I missed you, you know?” Zoro spoke the words like he had difficulty saying them, leaning against the wall he was resting against. “At first it was just Luffy. When I saw that article about Ace I felt like there was this hole inside of me because I hadn’t been there to protect him.”

Zoro hardly ever spoke about emotions. He said vague comments in the middle of battles, but never this. Usopp couldn’t remember him ever saying a word about his life or how he felt when the others had decided to sit out on deck and share. No, Zoro kept his mouth shut, but now he was talking and Usopp sat down beside him, eyes wide as he listened to every word.

“I had no idea what had happened to you all. Last time I saw you you were struggling to carry me to safety, we were trapped. But then I got the message and I thought thank god I can have some quiet to train for once. But I missed it, all the noise. I really missed you all. I don’t think I quite had the time to tell you since we made it back, but I wanted you to know.”

The ‘in case something happens’ rang clear in his tone and Usopp was startled by it. Usopp never thought he’d hear that worry from the bravest man he knew, but here they were. Perhaps losing Sanji was pulling him down more than he was letting on. None of them had spoken about it since they had parted with Luffy, but the fear of what the others were doing was clearly weighing down on them all and Usopp could see it so brightly on Zoro’s face, even though he was an expert at hiding.

After a few long moments of silence, Usopp sighed, hugging his knees against his chest.

“Do you remember Enies Lobby? Sniper King said you all had a plan to wait five minutes before going all out, but Luffy didn’t listen.”

Zoro sighed, nodding without disputing Usopp’s fake persona which he was thankful for.

“He isn’t one for plans. I can’t help but think, if he didn’t hold back against the World Government do you think he’ll hold back against an Emperor?”

Zoro shook his head and stayed silent.

“We should have gone with him. Parting ways was a mistake. We’re not strengthening the crew like last time, last time there was a reason and Sanji is at risk. If we lose him and we’re doing nothing but sitting in a submarine and hanging with Law then-“

“Sanji won’t leave us. He’ll be back. Luffy will make sure of it.”

Usopp was shocked at Zoro saying Sanji’s name. For some reason that Usopp had never pinpointed because they were so similar in his eyes, the two didn’t get along, and Zoro liked showing that by never ever calling the other by his real name. For him to use it now calmed Usopp and he nodded, turning to look straight ahead.

“If we can’t help like we helped Robin then we should use this time to strengthen ourselves. When you were saving Law and Luffy from Sugar do you remember what you said happened?”

Usopp nodded, trying to pull on a cheeky smile as he puffed out his chest. “I totally saved the day, that’s what happened.”

“You unlocked your Haki. If you want to be stronger then you’ve gotta learn to control it.” He stood up, helping Usopp to his feet. “I’ll teach you what I know of observation haki, Law can help too if he feels up to it. That way we’re doing something productive.” He took out the vivre card he had sewn to his bandana, holding it up so they could both see it.

“Luffy is our best friend and our captain. We trust he’ll bring the shitty cook back and we train our asses off before we reach Wano and if this signals that he needs us we turn around and go to him. Is that okay with you Usopp?”

Usopp nodded, finally feeling the worry begin to settle at the determination on Zoro’s face.

“You’re the second in command, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on ao3 and first one piece fic that I've completed. I'm thinking I might make this into a series of snippets of whats going on with Zoro, Robin, Franky and Usopp while the others are away! Let me know what you thought, comments are very much welcomed.  
> Come hmu me on tumblr at @ gaysandprincess


End file.
